


Gay Ass Mother Fucker

by TellerOfTales



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerOfTales/pseuds/TellerOfTales
Summary: Look, you're in the McHanzo tag for a reason. Take a good look at those tags and have a wild guess as to what happens in this fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silicaspheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silicaspheres/gifts).



> "I thought it meant /gay/ ass mother fucker"-silicaspheres, my friend who commissioned this

McCree’s target practice with Hanzo lasted for an hour before it was time to move on to step one of Operation Get Fucked by Hanzo: show off.

McCree produced a silver dollar out of his pocket. Glancing over to make sure he had Hanzo’s attention, McCree tossed it in the air, whipped out his pistol, fired, and re-holstered it in the blink of an eye.

He sauntered over to the coin and bent over to pick it up, knowing Hanzo was looking. There was a reason he had worn his tightest jeans today.

“For you,” he said and tossed the coin to Hanzo.

 “If I wanted a coin with a hole in it, I’d go back to Japan,” Hanzo responded. McCree just raised an eyebrow as the coin was dropped down the quiver anyway, for safe keeping.

Slowly, McCree crossed the room to stand chest-to-chest with Hanzo. “But then you’d be so far from me Darlin’. And we couldn’t have that now could we?” As he spoke, McCree draped his arms over Hanzo’s wide shoulders.

“I would certainly get more done without your constant distractions.”

At those words, McCree leaned in close to Hanzo’s ear and purred, “You know you love my _distractions._ ” For emphasis, he ground his crotch against Hanzo, knowing he would feel his growing bulge.

To McCree’s delight, it sparked a reaction in Hanzo. The archer dropped his bow and unslung his quiver, freeing his hands to grab the cowboy’s ass. McCree obliged to the silent demand and ground more, feeling Hanzo’s cock start to rouse.

“So greedy Mr. McCree. Just the other day you stole me away after a mission and now you want the whole training room to yourself.” As he spoke, Hanzo guided the two towards one of the couches scattered about the room. He sent silent thanks to Dr. Ziegler for insisting places to rest be placed in the rec room.

Hanzo brought their faces together for teasing kisses. While McCree was distracted, wanting more, Hanzo got to work getting the other out of his clothes.

“You wear too many layers, McCree,” Hanzo said when the belt-buckle clanked to the floor. It joined McCree’s large pile of clothes.

“You usually don’t wear enough bub, but this time, I think we _both_ have too many layers.” McCree punctuated his statement by untying the obi around Hanzo’s waist and pushing the top off his shoulders, the silk slither to the floor. Hanzo obliged him by stepping out his pants when they were pulled down.   

Both lay down on the couch, McCree boxed in under Hanzo’s arms.

“It seems we are both, _distracted,_ ” Hanzo said with a roll of his hips. The sight and sound of McCree closing his eyes with a groan was heavenly. He bit and sucked along his lover’s neck, following the beard to nibble on his ear. Hanzo’s hand reached up to grab McCree’s course hair and tilt his head for better access.

Above him, Hanzo could hear the moans and gasps his attentions were causing. Pleasure in unraveling his lover like this coiled deep in him. To Hanzo’s delight, a deep blush had started spreading, reaching all the way to the top of McCree’s chest.

Wanting to see if he could goad it any further, Hanzo used his free hand to tease McCree’s right nipple. The blush didn’t spread but the cowboy bucked like the bulls in the movies he watched.

At aborted attempts at speech, Hanzo paused and righted himself to look in his lover’s dilated eyes.

“Don’t tell me you just gonna leave a poor hero hanging,” McCree gasped out, wanting attention elsewhere.

With a kind smile and a kiss, Hanzo shook his head. “Never.” On hand still firmly in McCree’s hair, the other slid under his boxers and started stroking him roughly. McCree started bucking again, this time into Hanzo’s hands.

 “Fuck me Hanzo. Please.”

The words gave Hanzo pause.

“As much as I would like to, you caught me off-guard Jessie,” Hanzo explained.

McCree sighed and rolled his eyes. “Good thing I was in the scouts,” he said as he reached a hand out to rummage in his pile of clothes. Triumphantly his produced a small tube of lube.

He pressed it into Hanzo’s hand then flipped onto his stomach and brought his knees under himself, sticking his ass in the air.

Wasting no time, Hanzo set to work getting McCree ready to take his cock. His fingers slid in and out, scissoring open on the thrust in. At three fingers he started teasing McCree with brushes to his prostate.

All the while, he was rutting against McCree’s thighs and nipping up and down his neck and across the nape of his neck.

“Han-” McCree broke off when one of Hanzo’s fingers prodded is prostate. “You’d better fuck me now, if’n ya catch my drift,” he ground out as Hanzo teased him by circling it.

Hanzo withdrew his fingers and squirted lube on his dick. He also made sure to drizzle more between McCree’s spread cheeks.

A kiss to the back of his neck was the only warning McCree go before Hanzo pushed in. His sliding in pushed the air out of the cowboy’s lungs in a loud moan.

Under the fear of being caught, Hanzo set a relentless pace. His one hand was still tangled in McCree’s hair where it clenched and tugged and scratched. Being a considerate lover, Hanzo reached around and started pumping McCree’s cock at a furious pace.

All the stimulation built and built and built for McCree until it was too much. He came all over Hanzo’s hand and the couch cushion. The only thing that kept him from sagging down was Hanzo’s grip on his hips as the other man snapped his hips, racing to his own completion.

With a groan, Hanzo was done. He fell against McCree’s back with a sigh.

“That was a nice distraction,” he whispered against McCree’s neck. McCree hummed in happy agreement.  

**Author's Note:**

> [ My tumblr ](http://www.the-teller-of-tales.tumblr.com)


End file.
